


Ultigan

by The_Gamer



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, 나 혼자만 레벨업 | Solo Leveling (Webcomic), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke wanted a child together to express their love for each other. They go to a mysterious source and have him create the perfect child.Upon realizing what they've done they try to do their best to raise the child while still tending to their families. Everything gets complicated really fast.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Sasuke had always had a deep bond but no one had known just how deep. No one had realized that they were in love with each other and wanted more than anything to be together. When Hinata and Sakura informed them that they were pregnant all Naruto and Sasuke could think of was that they wanted a child together and would do anything to have one.

It was shortly after this that a man showed up in Konoha. A man that every ninja knew. That they believed was worse than Orochimaru with his experiments. Naruto and Sasuke were desperate so they went to the hot springs where the man was staying to talk to him. He agreed to make them the perfect child as long as they did whatever he wanted. They were so desperate that they agreed. 

The man worked day and night for months taking Sasuke and Naruto's blood and chakra and putting it in the slowly growing child in the incubation chamber. One day when their child was in its fourth month of incubation the man asked for the eyes of a Hyuga of the main branch. 

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "He will have..." 

"This child will be the perfect being." The man rasped. "The blood of the Ōtsutsuki, the Uzumaki bloodline, the power of the nine-tails, the Namikaze bloodline, the Uchiha bloodline, the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, yes....but he lacks all of that combining with the Byakugan. He will be perfect..." 

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. They knew that they wouldn't get their son if they didn't comply so they went to discuss what to do. They got lucky a Hyuga from the main family had died in battle. After the burial, they stole the Byakugan and took them to the man.

On June 9th, 2019 a year after Boruto and Sarada were born their son was born. Sasuke and Naruto named him Tachi Uzuchia and filed a birth certificate but hid their names. They visited the boy every day as he lived in his incubation chamber for the next five years.

* * *

Itachi was now eleven years old but he was ahead in his ninja classes and was in the same class with his big brother Boruto and his big sister Sarada. He knew they were his siblings but they didn't know that he was theirs. 

His eyes were fully purple with concentric circles, with a bright white flower pattern around the iris, and nine black tomoe. He couldn't turn them off no matter how he tried. It made people look at him weirdly and ask questions that he wasn't allowed to answer. Not that he talked because he didn't. Never not once in his life. 

He had black hair tied back just below his shoulders. He was of below average height for his age group and very skinny, his skin was pale and had a sickly hue to it. He wore a black skin-tight long-sleeved shirt with a tight black tank top over it, both showed his stomach. He wore black pants, black tabi boots, and black fingerless gloves. 

He was laying in his room staring at the ceiling and wishing that he had some food. 

He lived in an old abandoned Hot Springs on top of the Mount. Hokage. It was well hidden and no one besides him ever came here. He'd been moved from the hot spring he'd been living in as soon as he was taken out of his incubation chamber. He sighed and got up he was sure that it was time to head for school now.

"Tachi?" the door to his room slid open and his dads were there. "What did you do, Tachi? Why did you do it?" 

Tachi didn't answer just stared at the wall behind them he'd used the power of his eyes to bring people who'd died back to life trying to make his parents happy but that had been a month ago. They clearly weren't happy. 

"Don't try to say that it wasn't you, Tachi." Sasuke spoke, "You're the only one who could have done something like this." 

Tachi nodded in agreement. 

Naruto sighed and stared down at the son he'd worked so hard to get. 

"Look at you." He said walking to the boy. "When was the last time you ate? What do you spend your stipend on? There is nothing in this place." 

Tachi didn't know what stipend his dad was talking about but didn't say anything. 

"You haven't been getting the money have you?" Naruto asked fixing the boy's hair. "We've been having similar problems with others getting their stipend. Do you want to help me find out whose doing it?"

Tachi finally made eye contact and stared into his dad's eyes. Naruto didn't blink. Tachi used a Sharingan skill that he really couldn't control.

**Ultigan**

**Sharingan Skill!**

**Eye of Insight**

**Mind Sight-1**

**Active/Passive**

Tachi saw who Naruto would hand the stipend list off to after signing it. He also saw something that Naruto saw but didn't pay attention to who the list went to after. He nodded and Naruto blinked. Naruto gave him paper and pencil and he wrote down what he'd seen. 

"Thank you, Tachi." Naruto gave Tachi his old wallet. "Here, this is Gama-chan. I used to use this all the time when I was younger. It's yours now. It has money in it for you okay." Tachi nodded and put it in his Inventory. "We're not mad at you for what you did, Tachi. We're very pleased to see everyone again but you must be careful you know that." 

Tachi nodded. 

"Come on, let's get to the Academy." Sasuke said rubbing his hand into Tachi's head. "There's a shock for you guys."

* * *

Tachi arrived at school to see most of the people that he'd brought back to life along with other ninja of various ranks. 

"Tachi, you are late." Shino said staring down at the boy. "Are you okay? Was something wrong?" 

"Sorry, that was my fault, Shino." Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. "I had need of Tachi's Dojutsu skills and lost track of time." 

"Very well, " Shino nodded and looked back at the boy. "Please take your seat, Tachi." 

Tachi bowed respectfully and went to sit between his brother and sister. He got his summer homework out. He could hear people whispering about his Dojutsu.

**Enhanced Hearing-1**

**Active/Passive**

"Everyone please listen to the Honorable Hokage!" Shino told his class. 

Naruto sat lotus style on Shino's desk and smiled. 

"As you all know those destined to become ninja are born with screens that they can use to do various things including to track their progress as ninjas." The class nodded. "You also know that the Kage of the Villages control these screens and have an absolute Master Control on them." Nods. "Well, it's not normally done but I've used that Master Control to reset every student in the Academy. I did this because I've designed a whole new Academy Program. I know you are all about to become Genin or at least you were hoping to but from here on out it's going to be a real challenge. I'm going to give out team assignments right now. You will work as a team for the rest of the year. You must improve and earn points towards becoming a Genin team. You can fail. You fail the first time and you repeat the year. The second time you're sent back a year. If you fail the third time then you are kicked from the program and your Chakra sealed." 

Everyone moved to where their Hokage told them to move quickly and no one protested. 

"Our next team will be Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, and Tachi Uzuchia." Boruto said noting that three didn't move as they were already sitting together. "and finally Inojin Yamanaka, ChoCho Akimichi, and Shikadai Nara the seventeenth Ino-Shika-Cho." 

"Saw that coming a mile away." Inojin said shaking his head. 

Tachi was shocked that he was on the same team as his siblings. 

"Morning classes will be devoted to bookwork." Naruto informed. "Afternoon, classes will be ninja work. You will have school every day of the week." 

Shino collected homework and began class after making Naruto flee from his desk using his bugs.

* * *

"Today's first task is to be a group effort to catch the crow." Shino said at lunch. He nodded to Itachi Uchiha who released a crow. "I'll call you by group."

"What do we do?" Sarada asked. 

Tachi was the smallest in his year but pulled on them until they looked at him. He touched Sarada's glasses then wiggled his fingers at her like a puppet he then pointed at Boruto and made motions like a rocket. 

"I use Sharingan to Hypnotise the crow and make move how I want, you play puppet with it and Boruto catches it using Boruto Stream?" Sarada asked and Tachi nodded. 

"I like it." Boruto hissed, "Easy and simple to remember." 

"Agreed, let's try it." Sarada said, "Get ready with that puppet Jutsu of yours. " 

"Puppet Jutsu?" Minoto Namikaze asked. 

"I don't know." Naruto said frowning. He didn't know that Tachi even knew Jutsu outside of the three. 

"Our last team will be Team 1." Shino said. "Boruto, Sarada, and Tachi." 

Sarada activated her eyes and used them to make the crow slow down. Tachi held his hands out and his black chakra lit up the pads of his fingers. He began moving them and the crow hung in midair. 

"Boruto!" Sarada cried. "Hurry!" 

Boruto blasted off in a burst of wind chakra jumping high into the air and shooting around at accelerated speeds. He caught the crow in his arms and landed in front of his teammates with a smug smirk on his face. 

"Okay, Sarada?" 

"I'm working on it." she said rubbing her eyes and deactivating them. "That was cool, Tachi." 

"Totally." Boruto agreed both patted Tachi's head. 

**Chakra Puppet Control-1**

**Tactics-1**

Tachi nodded. 

"We have a winner." Shino said. 

"Hey, we gave it our best shot." ChoCho whined. 

"Get off of me!" Shikadai yelled. "Sensei!" 

Shino sighed to himself he'd actually been expecting Ino-Shika-Cho to take this one home but ChoCho had thrown the team off by unexpanding at the last second. He was shocked by Tachi's Jutsu he hadn't known it was possible to control things with just chakra perhaps it had something to do with the boy's Dojutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Tachi was shocked when he was invited out to dinner with his fathers, brother, sisters, and step-moms. He was nervous but sat in between Boruto and Sarada. His younger sister Himawari, who was a year younger than him sat on Boruto's other side. Boruto's mom Hinata was on Himawari's other side, then Naruto, then Sasuke, and finally Sakura. He stared hard at the table. He pointed to what he wanted and Sarada ordered for him. 

"Tachi doesn't talk." Sarada told her mother when it looked like she was about to say something. "He's never talked once since I've known him." 

"Same here." Boruto nodded. 

Tachi stared hard at the table. He was so uncomfortable but this is what he'd always wanted. No, it wasn't Himawari, Sarada, Boruto, Sakura, and Hinata didn't know he was the son of Naruto and Sasuke. They didn't accept him it would have been perfect if they had known and accepted him. If they were here as a family it would have been perfect. He was nervous. 

"Uhm...." Sakura said looking worried. "That makes this difficult then. I brought you here so that we could get to know you now that your Sarada and Boruto's teammate."

Tachi stiffened and no one missed it. He suddenly took off running as fast as he could away from them. He wondered why his dad Naruto was punishing him. Because that's what putting him on a team with his brother and sister was, it was pure torture. He couldn't tell them anything.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke found Tachi scrubbing one of the Hot Springs clean. The water was obviously sealed off so that he could do that. 

"Tachi, dinner." Naruto called pulling him out of the bath and setting him down and handing him the food he'd ordered at the diner. "Here, eat up." 

Sasuke and Naruto sat with him and watched as he slowly ate his dinner and drank the milk that they brought him. 

"Tachi, is there a reason you can't talk?" Naruto asked when his son was done. 

Tachi grabbed a piece of paper, ink, and a brush and began drawing the seal that he'd seen the man create and put on him. He wrote it slowly and carefully and it took him a long time but he finally finished. 

"I've seen this seal before." Naruto said frowning hard as he looked at it. "Only different. I might know someone who can tell us what this seal is. Sasuke does too." 

"He'll be arriving in the village with Karin tomorrow." Sasuke said, he looked at Tachi. "We'll have this seal off of you as soon as possible." 

Tachi shrugged. 

"Tachi, this is really good." Naruto praised rubbing his head into his son's head. "Good job." 

**Caligraphy-1**

* * *

Sai had recognized the seal but didn't know how to break it. 

The next person they would try would be Orochimaru.

* * *

"You are an impressive creation aren't you?" Orochimaru asked Tachi when he was brought to see him before school the next morning. "Hmm...I will have to remove the seal if I want you to answer won't I?"

Tachi gasped when he felt the seal release he was shocked when he actually made a sound. Everyone there watched his eyes widen. They were in the classroom and the family was there. 

"You made a noise." Himawari said softly. "You've never made a noise before." 

"Ah." Tachi said. "Ah..Ah..." His eyes shook. He couldn't believe it. He was making noise. 

"Okay, let's try something." Sarada said. "Come on. The Academy three. Say it." 

Tachi tried his best to say the three but couldn't. He looked at his older sister and shook his head. 

"It's okay." Boruto said rubbing his hand into Tachi's head. "You just need practice in talking eventually you'll be talking."

"Mmm." Tachi agreed, nodding. "eh..eh..." 

Himawari got a book out of her inventory. 

"Maybe if you tried practicing reading out loud." she suggested. Tachi nodded and was shocked when she gave him the book. "Read this one."

He didn't know what to do so he gave her a one-armed hug that made her blush shyly but smile. He saw Boruto smile at the two of them. He wondered if he'd gained points towards winning Boruto over to accepting him as a brother.

* * *

A famous healing ninja was introduced to the class. The woman explained that she had a different style of healing than other Med Ninja.

"My style of healing revolves around massage and chakra being focused into the tips of your fingers." she explained. "I also make potions, oils, candles and..." 

"Oh thank Kami." a Hyuga burst into the room supporting an Uchiha. "Toki-Sama! He's strained his eyes he needs the eyedrops!" 

"I also make eyedrops that help with Dojutsu." Toki-Sama said. 

Sasuke rushed to his Clansman and quickly paid for the drops and put them in the man's eyes. 

"I have decided to take an apprentice at last. I've traveled through all of the Hidden Villages and haven't found one student that I feel is worthy." Toki-Sama informed. "This is the last stop. I do hope that I find an apprentice here." 

The class was buzzing. Tachi was entranced. He wondered what he would need to do to be her apprentice. 

"Ah." Tachi said to Sararda. "Ah. Ah." 

Sarada raised her hand. 

"Toki-Sama?" Sarada asked. "This is Tachi Uzuchia and he was wondering what he would need to do to be your apprentice?" 

"My aren't you cute." Toki-Sama said to Tachi. "I will be watching your training and choosing who I think is best, dear." 

Tachi nodded and hoped that he could prove himself worthy.

* * *

"Our first task this afternoon is a Taijutsu Tournament." Shino informed the class that afternoon. "I will call your names and you will come up and fight each other. You can only use Academy Style and I don't want to see any use of Dojutsu." 

Tachi was in the first fight. He shocked everyone by tying a cloth that would block his Dojutsu around his eyes then went into the ring and proved himself a capable fighter. He dominated the fight and didn't take a single hit himself. He walked back over to his team and removed the cloth. 

"I haven't seen you use that in awhile." Sarada said taking it. 

Everyone watched as she activated her Dojutsu then put it on. 

"Oh, wow, my eyes don't work." Sarada cried. "I can't see anything." She pulled it off. "Boruto, you try."

"I can't control my Jōgan, Sarada. You know that." 

"AH!" Tachi sat on his knees and grabbed Boruto's head. 

"His right one only." Sarada said deactivating her eyes. 

Tachi stared into Boruto's right eye with his right eye his left was closed. There was a dense burst of concentrated Chakra and Boruto's eye became the Jōgan. 

**Chakra Pulse-1**

**Awakening-1**

"Great Job, Tachi." Sarada laughed. "Now I'll teach him to control turning it off and on. Uh....you should sit in on those lessons too." 

"Eh?" 

"Well, your eyes are always on and that can't be good for them. My grandfather told me so last night. It puts too much strain on your eyes and you could go blind." Sarada explained. 

"Wow, it does block out the Jōgan." Boruto was wearing the cloth over his right eye. "Amazing." He looked at Tachi. "Where did you get this?" 

Tachi took it and ran to Karin who knelt down and hugged him. 

**Sensory-2**

"You have Sensory Powers huh?" Karin said. "You can feel and see my Chakra on that cloth?" 

Tachi nodded he liked her hugging him. He didn't get hugs from his parents.

* * *

Tachi, Sarada, and Boruto fought to the top three. Tachi was waiting to see who would win between Boruto and Sarada. He would face whoever won this fight. He wasn't looking forward to it because both of his siblings were really strong and fighting at a Genin level he didn't think he was at that level yet but he was going to put as much of a fight as possible. 

He sat and watched the two of each other fight as hard as they could against each other. 

"Academy Style only!" Shino finally yelled. "I mean it. I call this fight right now and name Tachi the winner, you two." 

Tachi was sitting in Karin's lap. She wouldn't really let go of him or let him go. She said that he had a unique Chakra that she liked. They talked softly and watched the fight. 

"Winner, Boruto!" Shino finally declared. 

"There will be a five-minute break before the final." Shino said.

Five minutes later Boruto and Tachi were fighting and giving it their all. Tachi had his eyes covered again and was fighting using his senses. He was good at fighting blind and only relying on his senses and skills. He was shocked when he actually won the fight. He pulled the cloth off to see Boruto holding his bleeding nose. 

"Ah!" Tachi tried. 

"S'okay, Tachi, don't worry. I'm fine." Boruto laughed. "You were great." 

**Academy Style-MAX**

**Enhanced Hearing-20**

**Enhance Smell-20**

**Sense has maxed out and become Enhanced Senses.**

**Enhanced Senses-20**

Tachi was actually shocked that he'd mastered it. 

"Next, is Leaf Sticking."

"Crap." Boruto hissed.

"Just do your best, Tachi." Sarada told him. "I know I've mastered it. So I can carry you." 

"I've been working really hard." Boruto said, "Before the reset, I'd been working with my mom and gotten Leaf Sticking up to 90 with Chakra Control of 9."

* * *

Tachi was red in the face while trying to keep the Leaf on his forehead. Even with his eyes being able to see Chakra he couldn't get it right. He finally dropped the leaf. 

**Chakra Sight-20**

**Leaf Sticking-1**


End file.
